Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Karhi Nui - I felt this page was well written and detailed, not to mention has to be one of my favorite pages created. Besides, who doesn't like 3-D rendered islands? --BIONICLEToa # #Both are decent articles, but I'll go with this one, mostly because it has better pictures My pen is mightier than my sword 14:48, June 30, 2015 (UTC) *Defilak (Afterverse) #A solid article in my humble opinion. #A humble article in my solid opinion. Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' *Divided Alternate Universe #I think the article is definitely up to the standard where I would consider it to be FA-worthy. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 13:39, July 11, 2015 (UTC) #Satisfactory quantity of bulk. # #My constant votechanging is starting to creep me out Featured Image *File:I39 Elisis Nature4.JPG #Because lens flare. #Elisis Abose. #Is this set to be the new Aescela then? # *File:Light in the Shadow.jpg #I dunno what you think, but I'm proud of this Darkblade9 (Talk) 12:24, June 23, 2015 (UTC) #I liek. --Nezorus (talk) 13:52, June 23, 2015 (UTC) # Featured Story *''Declaration'' #Aj. *''City of Legends'' #Nobody asked for this...BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 17:44, June 23, 2015 (UTC)BionicleChicken #Wop. Representative of the Union 17:56, June 23, 2015 (UTC) #I feel something of an obligation to vote for this one... Mostly because I pawned it off to a guy who's done an excellent job reviving the story when I had nowhere to go with it. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:23, June 25, 2015 (UTC) #commento here --Nezorus (talk) 01:36, June 26, 2015 (UTC) #For the second time in a row, I push Delaration to the side and become a VOTECHANGER #I've read enough of it to know it's good. Alright, next month, Declaration makes Featured Story, okay? *''The Beginning of the End Featured Creation *"Hush" # Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' 23:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) # #She doesn't go collecting her victims' faces, does she? Or would LKanohi masks be their equivalent here? :/ #Zany - Seriously, I left the piece RIGHT THERE. (talk) 17:35, June 23, 2015 (UTC) #Have to go with this one, despite the other awesome entries. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:27, June 25, 2015 (UTC) #Artek206 (talk) 23:48, June 26, 2015 (UTC) #Nothing to say on this one apart from what's been said #Pretty cool! Like a pimp, except with slaves! You know, not that I'm into slaves. User:FlashFirePrime #Definitely cool. Toa Akapu Crotax (talk) 02:42, July 27, 2015 (UTC) *Elisis #Because Chronicler. #It was a hard decision between this creation and Reller. But, in the end, this month is all about Elisis. #A pretty simple MOC but a nice one. We need more simple MOCs. ##ContinueTheElisisAbose2015 *Reller #Might as well. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 12:16, June 23, 2015 (UTC) *G2 Karzahani #Cause when one creepy/ psycho MoC fails you, you try another Darkblade9 (Talk) 12:28, June 23, 2015 (UTC) *Toagigas Featured Trivia *Ainasev's name is "Vesania" backwards, which is Latin for "madness, insanity, or craziness". This intentionally foreshadowed his fate in The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara. #Can't remember if I tried this before, but I'm posting this either way. XD #Ye # #Latin FTW #Res Bonus. Cur non? My pen is mightier than my sword 14:56, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Featured Quote # #I think this quote could also work. #Because Hydros is awesome and deep down we all miss him. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:26, June 25, 2015 (UTC) #Aye. ;_; #rip Hydros: 2008-2013. # #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 07:22, June 29, 2015 (UTC) #It's a simple quote, and it captures the spirit of Bionicle. Deserving of the main page. '''My pen is mightier than my sword 14:58, June 30, 2015 #The Bonkles Bionicle spirit is strong with this one. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 19:42, July 11, 2015 (UTC) #Because that's what heroes do. Toa Akapu Crotax (talk) 02:45, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Featured User * #This guy's great. Within his first month he has uploaded several MOCs and created pages for those MOCs. He's a great MOCist and, being as new as he is, deserves some spotlight. #I've seen the things he's done on the MOCpages, he seems like a great guy, otherwise I would've been hesitant considering how little we know about him. --Nezorus (talk) 00:47, June 27, 2015 (UTC) #Agree. #Aye. #Almost nominated this guy myself, he definitely deserves it. #Because, reasons #I'm hesitant to vote for him, new as he is, but he's starting strong with lots of good MoCs and articles. You don't see that often in new users My pen is mightier than my sword 15:04, June 30, 2015 (UTC) # -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 19:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Comments Comments here. *As much as I'd like to vote for Windfall (after all, he's the author of several quality articles and makes really good MOCs), I feel that I cannot vote for him because he only has (at time of writing) 226 edits and has been active for only a little more than a month. While I don't feel restrictions for the Featured User spot are necessary, to me, a month (two, if you want to argue) of activity is not enough to justify a spotlight on the main page, regardless of the quality of the content he's produced in that timeframe. Call it a need to "prove one's worth" as a member of the CBW community. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 05:23, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I would have to agree with Echo. While Windfall is a very capable editor and MOC-maker, the Featured User award traditionally celebrates users who have contributed to the community in some extraordinary capacity. As far as I can see, Windfall has made 0 talkpage edits and 0 user blog comments. Effectively, what this means is he has made no efforts to actually communicate with any users here.